creepypasta_landfandomcom-20200213-history
Birchville's Abandoned Graveyard
There is an old deserted graveyard that is somewhere in Birchville, South Dakota where people once buried their dead, but no longer do due to some odd things happening there. It was once where the town use to bury their departed loved ones from the 1880s to the early 1910s until there was some believe were a couple of supernatural hauntings. Some of those who were buried at the graveyard were Lakota civilians who were massacred during the wars between the United States and the Plains Indians in the 19th century. A couple of them were Lakota warriors who died trying to save their families. And because of that there are some who went to the graveyard at night see what looks like a Dog Soldier with a tomahawk and a Winchester rifle, and a face that looked really angry. Of course, there were some who were skeptical of the haunting, and a couple of teens from the town went out into a dare as kids would do. One of the teens dared a boy to stay in the graveyard over night to see if he could prove himself brave. So he stayed there for a night, and the next day the townspeople for him since he hadn't appeared for school and his family was worried. The teens, feeling guilty and in fear, told the adults that they went and dared him into going into the graveyard. When the townsfolk went to the graveyard, they found the boy hanging from a tree, gutted with his entrails on the ground while the top of his head was scalped. This was the beginning of what will lead to the graveyard being abandoned. Another instance was a rumor of some type of devil creature that lived nearby, and that it didn't appear until some strange looking woman that sometimes went up there. And she always appeared to carry some type of strange looking book. There were rumors that she was a witch, but people only dismissed it as only that, a rumor. But those who sometimes went up there usually heard some type of cackling and there were times that there were apparently cloven hoof shaped prints in the ground and snow. No one knows what happened to the so-called witch. She disappeared just like she appeared. But the ghost of the Dog Soldier and the sightings of a demon weren't the only other paranormal sightings in the area. It was said that some people saw the Grim Reaper whenever they saw someone getting buried. Sometimes Death would point out his hand toward the person, and that person would die. Sometimes he pointed to the old, then later on he started to point toward the younger people. One such person was a kid who was bright and healthy who, when at his grandfather's funeral in 1908, and later on he died in the First World War. And there were others, such as a man who got his face kicked in and trampled by a horse when the main tried to ride him. Basically, seeing Death at the graveyard and him beckoning was always an omen and also a death sentence. Because of that, the graveyard was abandoned and a new one was made. The graveyard is not on the map due to all the bad luck associated with it. But there will always be people trying to look for it, but if they do, they will most likely be cursed and be haunted for the rest of their lives Category:Death Category:Demon/Devil Category:Ghosts